My Soul in Your Body
by Shaari
Summary: Blair just can't bear seeing Soul-kun and Maka arguing so heatedly before her holiday... so she helps out much to her roomies' despair when they realise they've swapped bodies! One-shot SxM


**A/N: **Ah, another SE fic I'm so addicted to the series! Just a shame that they aren't continuing the anime because damn the manga is seriously kicking-ass! Anyways, pretty long one-shot *points at word count!* Quite a bit of coarse language but I don't think it's quite an M-rating? Enjoy this one-shot and finally... I do not own Soul Eater (T_T)

* * *

**My Soul in Your Body**

"What was that? _You _were supposed to be the one cooking tonight why is it _my _responsibility to make sure you turned the hob off?" Maka yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for an extra pair of hands! Plus you said 'yeah' when I asked anyway!" Soul retorted angrily.

"I was reading _in my room_ all I heard was you yelling my name and I replied to _that_ not whatever you said afterwards!"

Blair pouted as Soul and Maka were arguing _again_ and it was only the third day since their summer break began. The cat-witch sighed in relief at the thought that soon she'll be away on her holiday and leaving the lovey-dovey pair to their own devices.

"M'oh, Blair can't think what colour bikinis to bring when Soul-kun and Maka are yelling like that," she frowned then padded out of her room to where her furious roomies were.

"Maka, Soul-kun?"

"WHAT?" the pair turned their blazing eyes angrily to the very innocent Blair. She held up her hands in truce.

"Blair's going away for holiday for a while and it'd be sad knowing that Blair is leaving Soul-kun and Maka arguing with each other," suddenly an idea hit her, "Blair knows what you two need! Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin… Halloween Trick!"

...

Maka blinked as the smoke from Blair's magic cleared from before her eyes.

"Done!" and Maka fell back as her nose exploded with a nosebleed. _What the hell?_

"M-Maka? Are you alright-?" but Soul choked back his words, his hand instinctively grabbing his throat at the weird sensation in his neck. But his mind fell into further confusion as he felt gloved hands against his skin. He looked down at his hands. _Since when was I wearing gloves…? _Soul pondered but as his attention went further down. His legs were bare.

Pinching her nose to staunch the bleeding, Maka swiped away the hair across her eyes. _Damn I need a hair cut, can't see past these stupidly long bangs-!_

Silence fell in the apartment.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Maka and Soul both shouted as they saw each other.

"Yes! This spell will help Maka and Soul-kun understand one another more easily, isn't Blair clever?" the cat-witch grinned.

"This is so not cool," Soul said in Maka's high voice, consciously pulling down the ridiculously short skirt as he glared at Blair.

"Reverse it! I can't go out l-like this!" Soul's deep voice rang out with Maka's words, pointing angrily at the white bangs that kept obscuring her eyes.

"Huh? There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Soul retorted, "you think _you _have a problem? There is definitely something _wrong_ with wearing skirts as short as these!"

"What would you know about being a girl? You're just a guy who thinks with his… his… _down below_!" Maka shouted back twitching her cotton-stuffed borrowed nose to stress her point.

"A lot than you now that _I'm_ the actual girl here! And damn it how do you live with such an annoyingly high-pitched voice, you can't even shout properly- OW! Fuck sake Maka!" Maka's voice screeched as a book descended on the Soul-possessed-Maka's head. And it hurt 10 times more than usual with her using _his_ strength.

"Blair! You're changing us back this instant-!" but Soul's voice stopped midsentence as her now red eyes saw the wide open windows its curtains flapping rhythmically into the room as the wind blew into the room.

There was no sign of Blair.

* * *

"There's no way I'm walking around with my _pants_ on show!"

"That doesn't mean you can just fucking waltz into my wardrobe! And plus they're not on show, that's what the skirt is for you douchebag- oi, w-wait what are you doing?" the Maka-possessed-Soul yelled as her partner began unzipping her checkered red skirt that her body was still wearing.

"What does it look like, changing into clothes which are more decent naturally. Honestly, and you call _me_ the pervert when you're prancing around in such blasphemously short garments," Soul cursed inwardly at the weird change in his vocabulary. But her brain that he's now using was just refusing what he called 'normal' speech. _This is totally geekily uncool._

"Quit it damn it! You're not going to just reveal my lower half like that!" Maka growled and tackled her own body.

"What do you care? It's _your_ body after all, and you're used to seeing it day in and day out."

"BUT YOU FUCKING HAVEN'T!" Maka's face grinned as the Soul inside her body watched Maka swear using his gruff voice. She was definitely taking it worse than he was, Soul thought smugly.

"Technically I have since I'm using _your_ brain with _your _memories-OW!" but her Maka-Chops were definitely more painful to bear now.

"F-Fine, whatever! I can't believe how slow I'm thinking now using your brain…"

"My brain's fine you imbecile!" _wait, what does that word even mean. Oh well, sounds like a cool word._

"Of course it is since you're using _mine_! Shit, this is weird," Maka cursed under her breath and let go of Soul, "geez, if you're looking for trousers they're in the 2nd drawer of the cupboard next to the bed. Don't you dare peek in the other drawers!"

"Alright, chill out! Tch, well you're going to have deal with it, because I'm going to need to wear a bra tomorrow morning unless you don't want me to wear one… wait surely you don't need them-CUT IT OUT!"

"Sleep with them on. Just to warn you I'll be able to check my memories of whether you've indecently peeked anywhere else when Blair swaps us back. So don't do anything you'll regret," she said menacingly and his face grinned sneakily.

"Teh, as if I can do anything that'll be regretful in _this _body-!" and Maka left Soul in her room with a growing bruise to the head.

…

_Honestly, she didn't have to hit me that hard, she clearly doesn't know how strong my body is! _Quickly stepping out of Maka's skirt, he pulled on a pair of her skinny jeans. _Wow they are uncomfortable! Maybe that's why she wears skirts all the time-._

And Soul clutched at Maka's stomach as pain wracked through his borrowed body. Falling back onto the bed, he cried out involuntarily. _What the hell is going on? Did she injure herself on our last mission together without telling? Crap!_ Soul breathed deeply, as the pain subsided a little he brought Maka's hands up expecting blood but there weren't any.

"Soul! Are you alright? What happened-?"

"I don't know what's going on, I just felt sudden pain in my abdomen- wait where are you taking me?" Maka's voice shrieked as the rightful owner pulled him to the bathroom.

Soul knocked his fist on the door as Maka shut the door in his face.

"What's this all about Maka? Oi Maka!"

"Go to the toilet Soul."

"What the hell are you on about-?"

"Just do as I say!"

Then a second bout of pain hit him. Feeling the need to go, Soul had no choice but to take off her jeans and underwear and sit back on the toilet but his face blanched. There was blood _everywhere_ on her lower clothes.

"What the hell?"

"It's called a girl's period."

He's heard Maka complain about it, heard Maka try and explain to him what it was, saw her writhe in pain sometimes but never has he had to experience it.

"Wh-What do I do?" Soul's borrowed voice squeaked in panic.

"Calm down, in the 3rd drawer next to the sink there should be a clean pair of knickers and a stack of green _Always_ pads. Get them out oh and place the uh… _dirty_ clothes in the bath tub," Maka suppressed a sigh. _Even though he has my brain, he's not using it… he could have easily avoided this embarrassing situation if he just thought for a few minutes._

"I don't want to touch those pad things!" there was a pause from behind the door.

"Well I'll just have to leave you in there unless you _want_ to bleed all over the place every time you walk…"

"F-Fine!"

There was no doubt that he was embarrassed. He was a _guy_ and guys don't have these kinds of problems to deal with! _It just _had_ to be today that it comes! _Averting his mind to just get the task done, he quickly unhooked the ruined knickers and jeans, threw them into the bath then opened the drawer and pulled out what he needed.

"Unfold the packet and unstick the whole pad from its wrapper then stick it to the inner-lining of the knickers. Do that before unsticking the second wrapper off from the wings. The wings on the pad are to be stuck on the outer-lining once you got the main part stuck on," _how the hell is she just calmly giving out instructions like that?_ Soul cursed. Bracing himself from the creeping humiliation that he was feeling, he quickly stuck the pad onto the clean knickers and the wings to the back of the inner-lining. Clenching his jaws, he hooked the padded knickers around Maka's legs.

"Wipe yourself clean before wearing them-."

"_I know that damn it!"_ Soul snapped, unable to keep back the frustration as he pulled angrily at the toilet roll.

From behind the bathroom door, Maka tried to compose herself. _This is the worst. Why in Death did my period start today? _But a cunning smile flitted across Soul's face. _At least that's taught him that being a girl is not as easy as he thinks._

"You're going to clean them, and not _one word_ to the others especially Black Star," Soul threatened her as he came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, trying to hide the blush on his not-so-his face.

* * *

She really needed to go and squeezing 'her' thighs together was not helping at all. But there was no way Maka was going to the loo while in _his_ body. _He's never going to know! Even if it does become part of his memory he won't know to 'remember' it if he doesn't look for that specific memory. There's no helping it, I'm going to have to use _that_ method._

"Well I'm just going to have a shower. Be right back," she said heading towards Soul's room.

"Maka, I had a shower this morning remember?"

"Y-You're already stinking!" she said quickly gathering his towel and a change of clothes before shutting herself in the bathroom. She thanked Death silently that she was usually the one who put away all his things including his boxers but only when they were clean.

Turning on the shower, Maka quickly shrugged off Soul's clothes and stepped into the warm shower. The water ran down Soul's broad shoulders creating rivulets around the defined muscles from years of training. Suddenly, Maka felt very conscious of her borrowed body. She never realised how well-built he really was, she knew that he was strong from the way his muscles looked whenever he took his top off but she's never felt how strong they were.

"Oi Maka!" her now deep voice yelped slightly at the sound of her own voice from behind the very firmly locked door.

"Wh-What?"

"My body doesn't like showers too hot."

"Well tough because _I _do!" she yelled back, hugging herself self-consciously. But as 'her' thighs knocked against the lower parts, she was suddenly reminded of why she was here in the first place.

_Screw it; I just refuse to touch it!_ Forcing down her embarrassment with firm obligation, she relaxed the bladder muscles.

…

Soul stared analytically with Maka's eyes at his Meister. Something didn't add up and Maka's brain wouldn't stop bugging him until he addressed it.

"Maka."

"What is it now, Soul? I've told you what to do if you want to change the pads and all-."

"I wasn't going to ask you about that. You haven't been to the loo at all since Blair switched us have you?" it wasn't a question, they both knew it was fact.

"S-Since when did you start caring when I went to the loo-?" _crap he knows!_ Maka really wished that she still owned her precious brain because using Soul's wasn't helping at all.

"And then there was the shower. You did it in there didn't you?" _if only Soul used my brain for more appropriate matters!_

"Look, I didn't want to violate your _privacy_ alright? What's wrong in that?" Maka said gruffly unable to meet her own green eyes. Soul threw back Maka's head as he laughed.

"It's not funny damn it!"

"I'm not really laughing at you, just that it's sweet that you don't want to, how did you phrase it? Oh 'violate my privacy', that's the best I heard since forever-!" he cut off as the Maka Chop Soul-version came down.

"You know, I don't really care if you touch my privates when you _need_ to. I had to _wipe _your butt earlier-," Soul dodged Maka's wild attack, "and you didn't mind."

"That, was an emergency!" Maka blushed.

"Well you can't exactly use the shower-excuse every time you want to take a piss right?"

"That's so vulgar Soul, quit using words like that with _my _mouth alright?"

"Don't change the subject Maka," but she in his body fell silent.

Soul sighed. _I guess I could watch her struggle with the whole penis-business but it's going to up our water bills hellishly if she runs to the shower every time… The first obstacle is always the hardest to get over._ He stood up and walked behind Maka.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking up in confusion as he lifted her (his) hand.

"It's not that difficult, fear is all in the mind. If your mind decides there's nothing to be scared of, then there is nothing to be afraid of. You should know that better than I do. If you have the courage to fight your fear of Asura and beat the crap out of him, then this is nothing," Soul said matter-of-factly before placing her borrowed hand onto the bulge in between her legs.

* * *

"Control your nosebleeds alright?" the Maka in Soul's body turned angrily to him.

"I don't perv on girls since I _am_ a girl-!"

"But you said it yourself, my privates think before my brain does-FUCK!" Soul yelled clutching his head, "you do realise you're abusing your own body by hitting me?"

"Act me Soul! I think someone's coming!" Maka nudged him painfully in his petite stomach as the huge symmetrical doors of Kidd's mansion opened.

"Right on time, please do come in-!" Kidd began before Liz pushed him out of the way.

"Maka! Brilliant you're here, Patty's just doing Tsubaki's make-up," the demon gun exclaimed excitedly pulling 'Maka' away.

'Soul' looked anxiously towards the disappearing pair hoping that Soul will just bear with it.

"Is there something wrong, Soul?"

"N-Nothing!" and Maka laughed anxiously striding in.

…

"Seriously, I _really _don't think I need it," Soul said horrified at the sheer amount of bottles, palettes, brushes and other instruments he couldn't name even with Maka's brain in front of him.

"Just relax Maka, you're in safe hands!" Patty said, squeezing a pair of eye-lash curlers dangerously.

Soul gulped. _How in Death does Maka cope with all this…?_ He yelped as Liz attacked 'his' eyebrows with a pair of tweezers. _Blair is going to hell when she's back._

…

"Th-They're a really good choice, Kidd-kun!" Maka said uneasily as the Shinigami's son spread his antique records symmetrically out in front of her.

"I had no idea father had these in the attic and I remember you mentioning that you wanted them to listen to them so I took them down while I was cleaning the attic earlier!"

"Thanks…" Kidd checked the grandfather clock which stood dead centre of the room.

"I'm going to check on the girls, feel free to play one of the records on our vinyl over there!" and Kidd made his way out of the room.

Maka felt 'her' hands break out in cold sweat. _What the hell is a vinyl-?_

"Oi, Soul you still have to down 7 drinks remember, a great God like me won't let you off!" Black Star said lounging on the sofa opposite her.

"I do?" the assassin Meister laughed loudly.

"Has my awesomeness finally crushed your brain? Three days ago, you said that you'd down 7 drinks if you didn't find any lacey underwear in Maka's room- Oi, are you OK bro?" Black Star asked as Maka clenched Soul's fists tightly in her lap.

"Well heads up Black Star, because she _does_ have those kind of underwear. She just hides them very well."

"NO WAY! She has them? How did you find them?" _damn, I was so wrapped up in proving Soul wrong I've dug myself a hole! Oh well, it's HIM I'm humiliating after all…_

"I hid her cotton ones until she had to use bring out the lacey ones."

Maka pitched forwards as Black Star smacked her on the back before cracking up in hysterics.

"You've officially become my most trusted disciple! If I wasn't in the room I'd call you a God!"

"Good to see you two getting along well," Maka turned towards her own sarcastic voice.

She stared with Soul's ruby eyes. It was her body alright, but hell her face looks… but she felt Soul's nose rupture into a torrent of blood before she could think of the word she was looking for.

"Neh neh older sis, I don't know about you but I don't see any hot girls around for Soul to get a nosebleed," Patty said her hand perpendicular to her forehead looking around.

"That's kind of an insult to us, Patty…" Liz said with a raised eyebrow as Soul resisted the urge to face-palm._ There goes my cool image…_

* * *

Soul tugged at the uncomfortable netting around his legs. He cursed inwardly at how Maka had convinced (a.k.a Maka Chopped into submission) him to wear them.

"_You _have _to wear them if you're going out in that dress tonight!"_

"_Screw that, you wear skirts bare-legged even when you are on your periods! These pads are already uncomfortable as they are and you want me to wear those netting things too? And technically it's you with the period-."_

"_Tonight's different Soul! We're going to be dancing not sitting down in a lecture hall and you're going to leak a lot with all that movement! Plus, boys are going to get drunk and they do all sorts of stupid things in that state!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like… I don't know! What pervy drunk boys do I guess! Skirt flipping?" Soul snorted._

"_Tch, what decade you living in, 1920s? Besides, who'd want to perv on you anyway-?" but Maka's hardback spine cut his retort short._

"_Just do it, unless you want blood trickling down your legs every time you move. Oh and change the current pad to the purple-wrapped ones. And don't peek unnecessarily! I'll be checking my memories…" she threatened before disappearing off into his room to change._

"Is there something wrong, Maka?" Tsubaki's gentle voice brought Soul back to the present.

"Wh- Oh nothing, these tights are just a _little _annoying," he glared at Maka but she pretended not to notice.

Soul looked around the club that Kidd booked out averting his attention from the irritating garment. It wasn't one of those smelly clubs with cheap wallpapers and sticky carpets, but rather classy the bartenders even had smart uniforms. Kidd may have OCD but he had cool tastes when it came to the social scene, the music was even good – for club standards.

"Oi Maka, dare to challenge me at downing 20 double vodka red bulls?" Soul looked up, raising an eyebrow at Black Star. Is he drunk already?

"What the hell Black Star, I'm not-."

"I don't think _Maka_ should be drinking, she's a complete lightweight," the real Maka in Soul's body butted in before Soul gave them away.

"- one to lose at drinking," Soul quickly changed his words.

Black Star cackled loudly over the thumping bassline of the club, "oh yeah? Game's on Maka! If you lose-"

"You have to get with a guy tonight!" Patty slur-shrieked, a glass of vodka lemonade swinging dangerously in one hand.

"YOU'RE ON!" Soul yelled slamming his hand on the table as he rose up to follow Black Star to the bar. He'd rather take on 1000 Kishins than even think about invading a _man's_ personal space.

"Wait, S- I mean Maka! You're a lightweight, you can't drink that much!" Maka yelled at the pair, trying desperately to drag the Soul in her body away from the bar.

"Hmm, don't you think Maka-chan's acting a little strange tonight?" Tsubaki wondered aloud watching the scene afar.

"Huh, really?" Liz said hazily, swishing her drink around the glass to the beat of the blaring music.

"I know her pride disallows her to back down from challenges but she knows the fine line between sensible challenges and well… ridiculously dangerous ones?"

"I guess she just doesn't want to take Patty's penalty? I can't see her getting off with some guy… even if it was Soul or Kidd."

"But we all know how she scorns Soul-kun when he drinks too much and now she's doing exactly what he does…" Tsubaki trailed off.

"Well whatever the reason, this is going to turn out to be very interesting! Soul said one thing right, Maka is a _complete_ lightweight and those double vodkas are not her average alcopop beverages! Oh stop worrying about her behaviour, worry about how we're going to stop the bouncers from throwing her out when she gets completely pissed!" Liz dismissively waved her hand at Tsubaki's anxious expression which soon morphed into horror but Kidd placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I'll make sure that the bartender excludes the vodka from Maka's 20 drinks," he said before he too made his way to the bar.

…

"Soul! For Heaven's sake get a grip on yourself!" Maka hissed dangerously into Soul's ear as she carried her weapon partner in her body towards the women's toilets.

"Bur I won 'gainst Bwak Shar! D'ya see his face?" Soul slurred in her voice unable to co-ordinate 'his' limbs.

"Soul-kun! I'll take over from here," Tsubaki rushed to Maka's side. Taking Soul from her arms, Tsubaki manoeuvred them into the toilets.

Maka cursed inwardly. _At least he doesn't have to get off with a randomo, that would have sullied my image as a top student! _She thought darkly to herself. _But then being drunk like that isn't exactly preserving that image either…_

"Soul, how is she?" Maka jumped at Kidd's voice.

"Ah, hi Kidd!" the Shinigami to be raised his eyebrows at her stutter, "uhm I mean yeah, she's fine. Tsubaki just took her into the toilet."

"How odd, I thought I told the bartender to _not_ put any vodka into her drinks. Maybe I was too late?" Kidd thought to himself walking himself back to the main dance room deep in thought.

Maka clenched her fists in frustration. His incompetence had already landed them in a sticky situation. They could easily leave, using 'Maka's' drunk state as an excuse but Kidd planned this summer holiday party for ages and they hadn't even lasted 30 minutes! But if they stayed, no doubt Black Star will come back to find 'Maka' for another round after living up to his expectations. Plus, her Weapon couldn't care less about Maka's model student image, all he cared about was 'coolness' and that involved drinking till his mind turned to mush even if it was in her body.

Her mood darkened further, Blair wasn't going to get back from her holiday until roughly 2 weeks meaning that they're stuck like this until she's back. They got away with the tiny slip-ups this evening thanks to the booming music and alcohol but if they were to hang out, they'd be exposed pretty quickly. Even Black Star wouldn't miss it, he may possess no common sense but he has an uncanny ability to smell out the rat when there is one. Maka sighed and leant against the wall outside the toilets, she and Soul were going to have a serious conversation after tonight… if they come out in one piece.

"Do you see that guy over there?"

"Like I would give him a miss? He's so undeniably hot!"

"Tell me about it, reckon he'll like _these?_"

"Are you kidding me? He's a guy, of course he would!" Maka frowned at the badly concealed whispers of the girls standing at the top of the stairs which led to the toilets. Inwardly she sighed and looked away, _I honestly don't want to know-._ But her thoughts cut short when she felt a hard shove and liquid splattering down her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I was aiming for the toilets!"

"I-It's alright-," but Maka's borrowed red eyes widened. It was one of those drunken girls who'd been at the top of the stairs.

"Here, let me dry it for you," the girl said smiling seductively her hand travelling down towards Maka's groin.

Shrieking alarm bells set off in her mind immediately and Maka jumped away as if burnt. The girl looked up at her questioningly.

"I-I can do it myself," Maka managed to stutter before making her way towards the men's toilets but the girl was done with her yet.

"Oh it's _fine_, no-one's watching," she winked and Maka felt her mouth dry because the manhood that was very much not hers was yelling at her to accept the invite. The girl's lips, glistened with the dim club lights against the lipgloss she was wearing, curved suggestively and Maka felt 'her' heart do a flip. Entranced by her inviting lips, Maka's hands reached towards the girl's slim arms. _His_ body screamed at her to grab the girl and pin her against the wall with strength that she knew she had. _His _body wanted to strip the girl bare and swipe that arrogant smirk off her face to tell her who's actually the boss around here. _His _body was moving at its own accord, driven by _his _desires. Unable to command 'her' body, Maka found herself falling towards those poisonous lips-.

But found herself kissing her own lips.

* * *

"Just be glad that she didn't fuck you like how you wanted it!"

"Now that is _totally_ disgusting and uncalled for Soul! It's not like I had a choice when _your_ body was commanding me to do things even I had no idea how to disobey!"

"Oi, I saved your ass back there and you're complaining about my manly instincts? Deal with it you're in a man's body."

"You call _this _manly?" Maka yelled back, waving down 'her' body to emphasise her point, "I call it animalistic, uncontrolled and completely sex-driven!"  
"Give it a break Maka, we're 19 now of course our hormones would be doing a lot of the talking these days."

"Well my body totally doesn't if you hadn't realised yet since you're residing in it right now!"

"I wouldn't be so sure bookworm because if I really was a girl there's a lot of guys I'd bang by the end of tonight- Take a joke already!" Soul shrieked in Maka's voice as a Maka-Chop landed on 'his' head.

"That's _your _mind thinking those sick things, not my body! And this is no time to joke! We've got ages till the night's over and already we're potentially waist deep in trouble!"

"Honestly, I don't know why you're getting so worked up. None of the guys saw what happened and you didn't end up kissing a girl-."

"Unfortunately if you hadn't noticed smartass, you were in _my _body when you kissed me so technically I did kiss a girl!"

"You think I like kissing myself? Hell if Black Star ever found out about this, that'll be the end of my coolness-."

"That's all you ever think about, Soul you and your _stupid_ image! Your image that so damn easily gets girls just by being alive! IT'S STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Soul's voice rang through the empty staircase with Maka's words before she took off blinding with rage down to the sub dance floor downstairs.

Soul blinked. _Was she jealous just then? _But her words stung. As much as he was able to tolerate his meister's craziness, he was still a man with pride. _Was that really what she thinks of me? After all these years dancing on the egde of life and death together, laughing and smiling together, living together and she still doesn't understand? _Soul felt his heart wrench painfully. _Damn it's not like me to be depressed; using her head has made me girlishly soft._

"Maka-chan!" Soul turned at the voice of Tsubaki and he pulled a smile but her face remained lined with anxiety.

"What's up?" he said idly not caring whether he gave himself away through his old mannerisms. Nothing mattered right now, not when the person he cared most just declared how much he didn't give a crap about her.

"Soul-kun just left the club, did something happen?" he blinked, and immediately his already wounded heart gave another wring but 'his' logical mind set itself to work. _She's in your body right now, she'll be fine._

"No, I guess the club scene isn't really his liking," Soul replied truthfully. He honestly didn't. Cool guys don't need to pick up drunken girls at the club but that thought was getting more tempting.

"I suppose… but doesn't he always take you home? You're alright with that, Maka?" he didn't care anymore. He's had enough of caring.

"Yeah, I can look after myself… evidently," he added under his breath. Tsubaki tilted her head slightly.

"Maka are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you downed 20 shots a few moments ago and you're completely fine…" yeah because he cared for her, he pretended to be drunk so that he could excuse himself from Black Star. Soul felt foolish, he even pretended to gag while in the women's toilets. He wanted to run after her, Death knows what trouble she might get herself into even if she was borrowing a guy's body but her words came back painfully to him. He sighed inwardly again; he'd be the last person she would want to see.

"Well I did just puke my guts out. Hmm, I'm up for another round how about you?" and he made his way up to the main dance floor with Tsubaki frowning with concern. She may be gone but his night was far from over.

* * *

The night air was cool against her head, cooling her head calming her spirit. Sitting on the Death City fountain, Maka stared at the sickle moon high above, its mouth pulling its ever Cheshire grin as if mocking her. What had gone into her? She really was going to thank him but not after their usual argument and a few Maka-Chops which always turned out alright in the end. She craned her neck looking back at the club wishing she'd see her own figure carrying his soul running towards her but no-one came. She was alone. But they always had arguments, small banter which was standard between friends so what had gone wrong this time? True, she was embarrassed and infinitely feeling humiliated with the fact that she'd end up kissing her own lips but surely there was no need for all this? Her knuckles turned ghostly white under the moonlight as she tightened her hands, _his _fingers. She looked down and unclenched her fists peering at the unfamiliar but oh so familiar fingers in front of her. Maka knew that she hated to be wrong but right now what she hated more was being unable to rectify her mistake. That idiot really had saved her back there, like he always has taking the onslaughts from enemies in weapon form or not, making sure _she _was always unharmed. Call him rash but no matter how hurt he was, he always placed her as his priority. And he'd smirk his infamous shark grin and boast about how the injury was nothing washing her worries away. A weapon that supported its meister, Soul. Her chest tightened, but can he take injuries dealt by his very own meister who's life he saw more precious than his own?

_And all over some petty jealousy and pride issues._ Maka bit her lip. Because she _was _jealous, and infuriatingly it wasn't a jealousy of miniscule amounts. Her green monster was one that could breath fire and send the whole world ablaze burning foe and friend. It also left a bitter taste in her mouth like it has now, one mixed with regret and feel of stupidity. But aside from the immediate emotions that gashed through her mind, one last feeling that sent dread through every fibre lurked in the shadows – fear. Fear that he'd leave her. Fear that one day another potential meister might just show up and swoop him away from her. Fear that she was longer enough for him.

"Hi there again," Maka's head jerked up at the sound and found herself staring at a familiar face.

"Oh it's you-."

"Eh, you don't have to sound so crestfallen it hurts a girl's ego you know?" the girl said flipping back her wavy long brown hair. Maka suppressed the building pressure in her nose. _Not again!_

"I've been looking for you. I'm glad that that girlfriend of yours isn't around, she was hellishly upfront for a girl of her calibre," she continued gracefully sliding down next to Maka. Maka's borrowed body stiffened at the personal space invasion.

"S-She's not my girlfriend-…"

"Oh really? Well that kiss really said otherwise!"

"That was… she was drunk."

"Hmm? I thought drunk girls were totally not your type judging by how you scurry away from me right now," she said leaning towards Maka who was desperately trying to put some space between them.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong impression-," _why the hell am I trying to explain to this girl? I'll probably never see her again… _

"Is that so? Well, the impression I'm getting is that a boy like you wouldn't turn me down, not really…" she trailed off and Maka found herself staring at those toxic lips again. _So glittery, smooth, juicy… and red._

As if 3 senses weren't enough to overload her borrowed senses, there was her perfume too. A sweet and luring smell, its tendrils reaching and grabbing at Maka's insides wanting her to grant the last sense of taste. _So sweet… and metallic._ Maka blinked. Even amidst the strong smell there was no mistaking in that subtle smell Soul's battle-accustomed nose picked up. _Blood._

And as if the girl heard her thoughts, a twisted smile slit through her features, "oh oops, looks like my cover is blown."

…

"Now what's a pretty girl such as yourself doing here and not on the dance floor?" Soul's head snapped up. Oh yeah, this was _her _body. Already he was regretting ushering off Tsubaki to dance with the others and leave him at the bar, drinking his 'sorrows' (these wretched feelings that _her_ body was making him feel and he was sure the period was making it worse…).

"Time out," he replied off-handedly. But like most the drunk guys in the club, he didn't take the hint to go away.

"I see, want a drink? I'm thirsting for one too."

"I'm fine," Soul took a gulp from his beer shutting out the activities of the guy next to him.

"Bit of a lad to be drinking beer," Soul's mood darkened. _Why can't he just get the fuck out?_ But even in the alcohol hazy mind of Maka's, he realised that his attitude was not discouraging the guy as much as his _body_ was encouraging. An ironic smile lighted his meister's face, _looks like I was wrong about guys not taking an interest in her._ Yet his amusement lasted a millisecond before a rough wave of envy crashed through him. The beer tasting more bitter than before, Soul pushed himself off the bar stool and headed towards the exit. If it was the last thing he does, he was not going to encourage guys to hit on his meister. _Damn, I really can't get her off my mind... and she's such a fucking lightweight!_ Soul cursed as he smashed shoulder first into the wall.

…

Maka thanked silently that the body she now wielded was as trained as her own. Adrenaline pumping through Soul's veins, Maka was on high alert anticipating the Kishin egg's next move.

"Aw, this is such a shame we could have such a loving night together!" the demi-Kishin said, gradually losing its human female features. The flowing brown hair was now a sea of serpents slithering and hissing its way from the scalp. Maka's now red eyes narrowed in disgust, _I'd almost kissed that thing… if it weren't for Soul._

"Quit grossing me out," Maka said defiantly lowering her centre of gravity. Even though Soul was a battle-trained scythe, Maka couldn't tap into his abilities and she gritted her teeth. She was weaponless plus she was in his body. All his reflexes, battle instincts and strength were hers to command but can she utilise them? Her life, as usual, was truly in his hands now.

"Strange, you're not wetting your pants like most men or women I've met does… or drooling for my touch like the other minority," the Kishin-egg continued to tease before one of her snakes elongated and slashed out. Springing into action, Soul's legs pushed her backwards avoiding the snake's bites. As the attack subsided temporarily, Maka landed awkwardly. His body was definitely less flexible than hers.

"This is getting dull! Just be mine already… please neh? You don't want me to enchant you now, it's not going to be pleasant!" it stuck its snake tongue out in mock playfulness. Maka suppressed the urge to gag.

"No man in his right mind would fall for such repulsiveness as you," it was the Kishin-egg's turn to narrow its slitted eyes.

"That's some filthy words from a guy to a lady such as myself! I'll forgive you now… but go regret it in your afterlife!" and it pranced, the multiple snakes shooting grotesquely towards her.

Placing the fountain between herself and the Kishin-egg, Maka looked around for a weapon she could use. Regret filled her heart once again threatening to consume her. _If only Soul was here…_

"Stop running you silly boy, you know you want me!" it continued to coax sickeningly, its snakes smashing the fountain into smithereens as if it was made of sand. Maka gulped pushing the rising fear down. _It'll be fine. Just think!_

"This is starting to get boring! I would be after another guy if it weren't for how delicious your soul looks! Oh I know, how about I let you live so long as you kiss me? I believe you still owe me one?" it threw its head back and cackled.

Before Maka could blink, she found herself staring at a pair of slitted green eyes. Her body froze, unwilling to move and to her horror the snake's forked tongue flicked out and licked her lips.

"Mmm, just like I thought you are definitely one scrumptious man."

…

Maka forced herself to ignore the dark blanket of unconsciousness that threatened to eat her as the grip around her neck tightened.

"Why can't you just kiss me already?" the Kishin-egg screeched slashing at her face once again drawing blood in its trail, "just let your silly body be satiated!"

_How had it all happen?_ Maka closed her eyes. _All because of a stupid and meaningless argument… and my illogical jealousy. _Surely she couldn't die now, not alone, not when she still had things to do… to say to him.

Perhaps it was the unconsciousness state she was nearing that caused her to sneer in the Kishin-egg's face. Maka peeked at it with one eye catching its angry gaze.

"How can I? I'm his… meister," she croaked through her constricted throat.

"What?"

"He can be such an idiot sometimes and our arguments lead to foolish incidents like this. But you know what? It's meant to be, because we entrust our lives in each other's hands fighting peace-breaking imbeciles like you. And right now, like how he's taking care of my body he's entrusted his in my hands… if it's the last thing I do, my soul shall protect him to the very end!"

"And that's my cool meister for you," the Kishin-egg's head snapped at 90 degrees towards the newcomer's voice.

"Who are you?" it spat as Maka's real body emerged from the shadows.

"The Soul that she's entrusted her body to," he said before charging towards the assaulter that held his meister in a death-grip.

"Maka!"

"Soul!"

For the first time in seemingly too long ago for them, their souls resonated with their touch.

* * *

"You could have just come out the moment you saw what happened!"

"It could've killed you straight off if I did that!"

"Doesn't explain how you still made your entrance later anyway?"

"Can't you just be happy that you're alive?"

Maka bit back her retort and Soul blinked at her. She never backed down from their arguments. Maka looked away, rubbing her throat absently.

"Thank you," she muttered not meeting his intense scarlet eyes she's so used to looking into. After a brief moment, Soul revealed his sharky grin and placed a hand on her small shoulders.

"Ah, let's head back I think that's enough drama for tonight," he said steering her into a comforting hug. She may be the strong meister he knows but her gentle heart requires warmth and he now knew that better than anyone.

"Nya, I'm so glad Soul-kun and Maka made up!" the meister and weapon sprang apart at the unmistakable high voice of their witch-cat.

"B-Blair? What are you doing here?" Soul asked shrilly.

"Blair was worried about Soul-kun and Maka, what if it didn't work out nya? So Blair came back to make sure but it seems Soul-kun and Maka have made up! Blair is so glad the spell worked!" avoiding each other's gazes Maka and Soul blushed.

"Now, Blair shall reverse the spell!" Soul and Maka's heads snapped up their eyes widening in alarm, "Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin…"

"W-Wait Blair, it's fine now! We're back to normal!"

"…Halloween Treat!"

The night was drowned out with Soul-sounding deep yells of anger and disbelief which increased 20 decibels when Blair vanished with a poof of smoke. Soul sighed audibly in Maka's voice unable to calm his meister down.

"This is really not cool."

* * *

Yeah... it was a bit long but I felt it was better if it was just long one-shot than if I broke it up a bit. But thanks for reading! Since good ol' Blair has switched them again, I may continue this body-swap thing theme! I'm up for requests :)

**Shaari**


End file.
